


Relax

by Savvylicious



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Fluff, Have some nice fluffy Frosthawk, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-02
Updated: 2015-12-02
Packaged: 2018-05-04 13:05:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5335184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Savvylicious/pseuds/Savvylicious
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So, maybe they're not as messed up as they thought. This was normal, right....?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Relax

It’s not often they find time to simply sit, busy with one thing or another. Schemes didn’t quite plan themselves, nor did people off themselves. There were plenty of reasons why Clint and Loki constantly had something more productive to do. 

At the moment however, the two were content enough with idleness, and graciously lounged. 

The trickster seemed calm enough, but Clint had been in his company long enough to tell the differences in the long stretches of silence Loki so often slipped into. He was annoyed by something. An agitated Loki was a tense Loki. Clint fiddled with his newest arrow design for a bit longer, then set it aside to reach up and brush his calloused fingers through the god’s inky hair. A gesture not so unfamiliar to them now, but one that still sometimes baffled them both. Clint, that he would show a softer, more vulnerable side of himself, and Loki, marvelled by the fact he would allow such an intimate gesture.

Loki remained tense for a long while still, but melted soon under the archer’s careful touch. He hunched slightly and pressed more firmly against Clint’s hand. Hawkeye huffed with amusement, but continued his petting without complaint. Soon he knew, Loki would lower himself some more and make his desires known with a more demanding sort of nuzzle, and Clint would add the use of his nails and play with the curled ends a bit. 

Neither of them were very sentimental people, but it was a habit they’d adapted to, and one they both enjoyed. Simple pleasures, and a fonder sort of company.


End file.
